To exchange user communications, a person typically operates a wireless communication device to communicate in a wireless protocol with a wireless access node. The wireless access node often exchanges the user communications with other systems of a wireless access network, such as gateways, service nodes, and mobile switching centers, to ultimately provide a communication service, such as telephony voice communications or data access over the Internet.
A wireless communication device is commonly associated with a particular wireless network, often referred to as a home wireless network. For example, a user who subscribes for a communication service from a wireless network operator may access the service using a wireless communication device homed to the wireless network operator's network. Typically, a wireless network operator does not have proprietary ownership of wireless coverage across all geographic areas where service is offered. Instead, most wireless network operators allow their associated users to access wireless communication services from partnering, visited wireless networks. This practice, termed roaming, enables users to receive wireless communication services in the largest possible geographic area. However, when a user associated with one wireless network operator roams in a visited wireless network, the wireless network operator must often pay predetermined fees to the visited wireless network operator.
Presently, a wireless network operator may configure wireless communication devices operated by its users with a preferred roaming list (PRL). The PRL provides a listing of visited wireless networks that the wireless communication devices may attempt to communicate with whenever wireless communication service cannot be provided by the home wireless network operated by the wireless network operator. The PRL is typically prioritized to assist a wireless communication device in selecting the most preferable visited wireless network for the wireless network operator while still meeting the service requirements of the user.
Overview
A method of operating a roaming management computer system for a plurality of different wireless networks is disclosed. The method comprises receiving loading thresholds for each of the wireless networks, receiving usage information for each of the wireless networks, processing the loading thresholds and the usage information to determine load balancing requirements for the wireless networks, processing the load balancing requirements to generate preferred roaming lists for wireless communication devices roaming in the wireless networks, and transferring the preferred roaming lists for delivery to the wireless communication devices.
A roaming management computer system comprises a communication interface and a processing system. The communication interface is configured to receive loading thresholds and usage information for each of a plurality of different wireless networks. The processing system is configured to process the loading thresholds and the usage information to determine load balancing requirements for the wireless networks, and process the load balancing requirements to generate preferred roaming lists for wireless communication devices roaming in the wireless networks. The communication interface is further configured to transfer the preferred roaming lists for delivery to the wireless communication devices.
Another method of operating a roaming management computer system for a plurality of different wireless networks is disclosed. The method comprises receiving loading thresholds for each of the wireless networks, receiving usage information for each of the wireless networks, wherein the usage information comprises an amount of utilization of each of the wireless networks, processing the loading thresholds and the usage information to determine load balancing requirements for the wireless networks, processing the load balancing requirements to generate preferred roaming lists for wireless communication devices roaming in the wireless networks, transferring the preferred roaming lists for delivery to the wireless communication devices, receiving roaming usage information for a wireless communication device of the wireless communication devices roaming in the wireless networks, wherein the roaming usage information comprises an amount of utilization of each of the wireless networks by the wireless communication device, processing the roaming usage information to determine whether the wireless communication device has reached a roaming threshold, and if the wireless communication device has reached the roaming threshold, transferring an updated preferred roaming list for delivery to the wireless communication device.